North Vision Song Contest 23
|withdraw = |vote = Each country awards two sets of 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favourite songs: one from their professional jury and the other from televoting |null = None |winner = "Mirrors" |pre = 22 |nex = 24 | Green =Y | Green SA = | Purple = | Red =Y | Yellow = Y | Blue = |semi = }} North Vision Song Contest 23, often referred to as NVSC 23, was the 23rd edition of the North Vision Song Contest. The contest was hosted in Stockholm, Sweden, after Loreen won the 22nd edition of the contest with "Statements". The contest consisted of two semi-finals held on 14 October 2017 and 21 October 2017 and a Grand Final held on 25 November 2017. The winner was Austria with the song "Mirrors". This was Austria's first ever win. The winning country Austria achieved its best result to date. Hosts Sweden were the runner up, gaining their eighth top-three placing, whilst Italy came third for the second time. Belgium were fourth, gaining their second best result since their win in the 17th edition. Spain and Morocco rounded up the top six. Moldova came last for the second time in a final, achieving its joint worst result in a final to date. Hungary, Greece and Germany also received their (joint) worst results in a final to date. Location Sweden (Swedish: Sverige), officially the Kingdom of Sweden, is a Scandinavian country in Northern Europe. It borders Norway to the west and north and Finland to the east, and is connected to Denmark in the southwest by a bridge-tunnel across the Öresund. At 450,295 square kilometres (173,860 sq mi), Sweden is the third-largest country in the European Union by area, but, with a total population of 10.0 million, it has a low population density of 22 inhabitants per square kilometre (57/sq mi); the highest concentration is in the southern half of the country. Approximately 85% of the population lives in urban areas. Germanic peoples have inhabited Sweden since prehistoric times, emerging into history as the Geats/Götar and Swedes/Svear and constituting the sea peoples known as the Norsemen. Southern Sweden is predominantly agricultural, while the north is heavily forested. Sweden is part of the geographical area of Fennoscandia. The climate is in general very mild for its northerly latitude due to significant maritime influence, that in spite of this still retains warm continental summers. Today, Sweden is a constitutional monarchy and parliamentary democracy, with a monarch as head of state, like its neighbour Norway. The capital city is Stockholm, which is also the most populous city in the country. Legislative power is vested in the 349-member unicameral Riksdag. Executive power is exercised by the government chaired by the prime minister. Sweden is a unitary state, currently divided into 21 counties and 290 municipalities. Format Semi-final allocation draw The draw to determine the allocation of the participating countries into their respective semi-finals took place at Stockholm City Hall on 16 September 2017, hosted by Alexandra Pascalidou and Jovan Radomir. The first part of the draw determined in which semi-final the Big Six would have to vote. The second part of the draw decided in which half of the respective semi-finals each country would perform, with the exact running order determined by the producers of the show at a later date. 20 countries will participate in both semi-finals, respectively. From each semi-final, ten countries will join the "Big 6" in the final, where a total of 26 countries will participate. The thirty-six semi-finalists were allocated into six pots, based on their geographical place and cultural similarities. Drawing from different pots helps in reducing the chance of so-called neighbour voting and increasing suspense in the semi-finals. Each time a country was drawn from the pot, its semi-final and half of the semi-final was determined. The six pots were the following: Participating countries Countries in the first semi-final Countries voting in the first semi-final Countries in the second semi-final Countries voting in the second semi-final}} Returning artists Laura Närhi, who represented Finland in the 7th edition, returned to represent her country for the second time. Sada Vidoo returned to represent Denmark for the second time after representing the country six editions earlier. Lanberry competed for the third time after representing Poland in the 17th and 20th editions. The runner-up of the 6th edition, Karina Krysko, returned to represent Lithuania. Arilena, who represented Albania in the 9th and 18theditions, returned to represent the country for third time. Tunisian band Myrath returned to the contest after competing for their country in the 11th edition, this time representing Morocco. Würffel returned to the contest to represent Estonia after last competing in the 18th edition. Results Pre-qualification round Seven countries participated in the eleventh pre-qualification round. FYR Macedonia, Kazakhstan, Montenegro and Romania qualifed to the semi-finals, while Bosnia and Herzegovina, Russia and Switzerland were eliminated. Semi-final 1 Twenty countries participated in the first semi-final. Greece, Moldova and Sweden also voted in this semi-final. The highlighted countries qualified for the final. Semi-final 2 Twenty countries participated in the second semi-final. Cyprus, Germany and Hungary also voted in this semi-final. The highlighted countries qualified for the final. Final 26 countries participated in the final, with all 49 participating countries eligible to vote. Non-qualifier results Voting grids Semi-final 1 12 points Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points awarded by each country in the first semi-final. Countries in bold represent those awarded full 24 points (12 points apiece from professional jury and televoting) to a specified entrant. Semi-final 2 12 points Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points awarded by each country in the second semi-final. Countries in bold represent those awarded full 24 points (12 points apiece from professional jury and televoting) to a specified entrant. Final 12 points Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points awarded by each country in the final. Countries in bold represent those awarded full 24 points (12 points apiece from professional jury and televoting) to a specified entrant. Other countries : Further information: List of countries in the North Vision Song Contest Countries that are active members of the North Broadcasting Union (NBU) are also eligible to participate in the North Vision Song Contest. As in every edition, an invitation to all the members have been sent in order to confirm whether they will participate or not. Active NBU members * : Bulgaria withdrew due to its Head of Delegation withdrawing from his post before beginning, leaving a state of disarray in BNT. * : Croatia withdrew due to a recent streak of low placements in the semi-final - alongside the situation regarding the changing of individual nations' Head of Delegation. * : Ireland was forced to withdraw from the edition due to RTÉ not confirming whether the country would participate or not. * : Latvia withdrew from the contest due to its Head of Delegation leaving his post without a replacement - therefore making it so that the country would not have a HoD. It is expected that the country will return to the 24th edition. * : LBC announced the country's withdrawal due to the resignation of the country's Head of Delegation. A new Head of Delegation has been appointed already but due to transition difficulties, participation in the 23rd edition was not possible. * : 1FLTV stated that it would not be returning to North Vision due to a recent change in the broadcaster's Head of Delegation, with more resources focused on the transition period rather than an entry. However, it is expected that the country will return in the following edition. NBU non-members * : Nessma announced that the country would not be returning to the contest anytime soon, as in order to compete again, the broadcaster would be required to re-join the NBU as a full member. International broadcasts and voting Voting and spokespersons # Ulrika (Swedish representative in the 8th edition) # Nina Potskhishvili # Anabella Arregui # Miriam Cani (Albanian representative in the 6th and 11th edition) # Ulla Essendrop (presenter of the 15th edition) # Luísa Sobral # Annalisa (Sammarinese representative in the 5th edition and Italian representative in the 11th edition) # Andrius Mamontovas # Efendi # Bülent Ersoy # Marjetka Vovk (Slovenian representative in the 16th and 18th edition as part of Maraaya) # Uschi Glas # Petr Harazin (Czech representative in the 22nd edition as part of Nebe) # Holly Mae Brood # Sherine # Tina Karol # Ambra Angiolini # Soraya (Spanish representative in the 21st edition) Judah Gavra (Israeli representative in the 21st edition) Zaho (Algerian representative in the 10th and 21st edition) Barbara Opsomer (Monégasque representative in the 15th edition) Kate Pavli (Cypriot representative in the 16th and 21st edition) Samira Said (Moroccan representative in the 4th and 11th edition) TWiiNS (Slovakian representatives in the 15th edition) Elvir Laković Natalia Podolskaya (Belarusian representative in the 13th edition) Laura Cserpes (Hungarian representative in the 3rd and 12th edition) Frankie Bridge Krista Siegfrids (Finnish representative in the 6th edition) Julia Parshuta (Belarusian representative in the 12th edition) Victoria Loba Marina Satti Daniela Simbič & Luina (Kazakh representative in the 9th edition) Tijana Mišković Ragnhildur Steinunn Mariette Stanley Weber Elena Gheorghe (Romanian representative in the 2nd and 9th edition) Iveta Mukuchyan (Armenian representative in the 2nd edition) Kati Bellowitsch Paulina Sykut-Jeżyna Kerli (Estonian representative in the 2nd and 20th edition) Eivør Pálsdóttir (Faroese representative in the 21st edition) Stella Maxwell Radmila Manojlović (Serbian representative in the 13th edition) Margrethe Røed Dima Trofim (Moldovan representative in the 15th edition) Luca Hänni Loïc Nottet (Belgian representative in the 21st edition) Jean Pierre Cassar Notes # Ulrika presented the votes for the Rest of the World jury. External links *Forum Category:NVSC editions Category:NVSC 23